Halliwell Future
by PiPeRAnGeL39
Summary: What is the Halliwell manor like after 20 years after Season 5?... Leo is still at the Manor... lots of kids... the ages of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and everybody else may not be accuate... plz R&R!


*Piper (41) married to Leo (45) 6 Children 

-Phoebe (39) married to Jason (39) (her boss at Bay Mirror) 5 Children, 1or 2 unborn (2 months into pregnancy)

^Paige (36) married to Glenn (37) 5 Children, 1 unborn (due in 1.5 months)

*Melinda Charlotte (20) Piper and LeoÕs first daughter

-Michelle Caroline (18) Phoebe and ColeÕs only daughter

^Mackenzie Cassie (15) Paige and GlennÕs first daughter

*Mathew Wyatt (17) Piper and LeoÕs second son

-Michael Jordon (17) Phoebe and JasonÕs first son

^Milo George (15) Paige and GlennÕs second son, MackenzieÕs twin brother

*Sara Prudence (16) Piper and LeoÕs third daughter

-Samantha Justine (17) Phoebe and JasonÕs second daughter, MichaelÕs twin sister

*Linda Jane (13) Piper and LeoÕs fourth daughter

-Lucy Beth (11) Phoebe and JasonÕs third daughter

^Lara Sasha (12) Paige and GlennÕs third daughter

*Elaine Anne (9) Piper and LeoÕs fifth daughter

-Elizabeth Alice (6) Phoebe and JasonÕs fourth daughter

^Emmy Ami (7) Paige and GlennÕs fourth daughter

*Daniel Leo (4) Piper and LeoÕs sixth son

-David Jason (3) Phoebe and JasonÕs fifth son

^Damian Glenn (2) Paige and GlennÕs fifth son

**Note** These ages are not necessarily accurate with the actual happenings on Charmed. I just didn't want to make Piper, Phoebe or Paige too old, but when I started writing, I made Michelle sound about the age of a person who finished high school. So please excuse me if it doesn't seem quite reasonable with Charmed.

**Year 2023**

**Chapter 1**

**Early August**

(All the kids, except Melinda, Michelle, and Mackenzie, are all at summer school. The three girls have to stay home and stay on demon alert the whole summer. Phoebe and Jason are at the Bay Mirror working all summer. Glenn is at the Mountaineer Shop, working. Paige usually stays at home, and runs errands for Piper when necessary. Piper stays at home to watch the girls, clean the house, does all the house chores. Leo is still an Elder, but he has the privileges to come back home once in a while.)

ÒMel! Get down here right this second!! You too, Mackenzie!!Ó Piper yelled up the stairs. Her kitchen was a mess and she knew the girls wanted to practice their potion making skills. 

Upstairs, Melinda, Piper and LeoÕs first daughter, and Mackenzie, Paige and GlennÕs first daughter, were sprawled on the floor of their cousinÕs room. Michelle, Phoebe and JasonÕs first daughter, was out at P3 with her boyfriend, Josh. Melinda and Mackenzie were talking about their boyfriends, Paul and Mike.

ÒComing Mom!Ó

ÒComing, Aunt Piper!Ó

Mel and Mack trampled down the stairs to see what Piper was yelling at.

Get in the kitchen right this min Ð DEMON!!!Ó

Mel and Mack were halfway down the stairs when she yelled. Piper froze the demon while Mel and Mack ran down the rest of the stairs. When they ran into the living room where Piper and the demon were, the demon had unfroze himself and had thrown and energy ball at Piper. Mel, who had telekinesis like her aunt Prue but in the Whitelighter way, flung the energy ball back at the demon and exploded it.

ÒSo, mom, what were you saying?Ó Mel asked as soon as she regained her balance.

ÒWhat did you do to my kitchen, girls?!?!?!?!? ItÕs a mess!!!Ó

Just then, Leo and Paige orbed in at the same time. Leo, because he heard Piper yell ÒdemonÓ and Paige, because she sensed something wrong at the Manor.

ÒWhereÕs that demon??Ó Leo demanded.

ÒWhat happened here? I sensed something wrong here at the Manor.Ó Paige stated.

ÒMel helped me explode the demon. No biggy. Now, the other problem is MY KITCHEN!!!Ó

Mel and Mackenzie exchanged knowing glances and Leo and Paige exchanged confused looks.

ÒItÕs a MESS!!!! I know you kids what to practice your potion making skills, but you have to have the supervision of either me, Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe!!!!!Ó

Mel and Mack said at the same time, ÒMichelle was making a potion of some sort before she left for P3.Ó

ÒAre you sure???Ó Piper asked.

ÒYea, Chelle and Josh were making some kinda potion before they left.Ó Paige said.

ÒArghÉ. IÕll get her when she gets backÉ. (heavy sigh)ÉÓ

- Off in the distance outside Ð

ÒDo you want to come in while my whole family is probably waiting for us to comeÉ cuz of our little messÉ hahaÓ

ÒSure. I think I should be able to handle it.Ó

ÒJust don't fall for my cousins. TheyÕre both really prettyÉ no, not pretty. TheyÕre both gorgeous. ItÕs a Haliwell thing. All Haliwell women are gorgeousÉÓ

ÒDon't worry. I love you too much to fall for anyone else. NO need to worry.Ó

ÒOk.Ó

When they got to the door, they kissed before entering. But before they could finish the kiss, Mel opened the door, showing both of them in a deep kiss.

ÒHey, JoshÉÓ Mel and Mack giggled.

ÒHeyÓ

Hey, Chelle, my momÕs really pissed at you for messing up the kitchen.Ó

(groan) ÒI hate cleaning the kitchenÉÓ Chelle said to herself. Unfortunately, Piper heard her.

ÒYou messed it up, so, to be fair, you have to clean it up!! So don't complain!Ó

ÒJosh, could you help me? Considering you were part of thisÉ?Ó

ÒSorry honey, but I don't cleanÉ especially after potion making. SoÉ no, I canÕt help you.Ó

ÒOh, you!! Argh!!!Ó

ÒMICHELLE CAROLINE TURNER!!!!! What did I tell you about potion making??????Ó

Phoebe had walked into the kitchen while everybody was in the entrance. She saw the mess and she knew it was Michelle because she had delivered the potion she needed to her at work.

ÒHi sweetie. YouÕre home early.Ó Piper said.

ÒI thought I told you to clean up after yourself, Michelle!!!!!Ó

ÒPhoebe, honey! I got it under control! Calm down! Remember, you just found out youÕre pregnant!!!! Don't overwork yourself!! IÕll take care of Michelle for you while you get some rest, ok sweetie?Ó

ÒFine. I'm gonna go to sleep. And I want you, Michelle Caroline, to stay OUT of trouble. Your Aunt Piper has enough on her hands taking care of all the other kids because Aunt Paige is pregnant too. So DO NOT give her ANY trouble. You should also help her take care of your younger siblings.Ó

ÒYes mom. WhenÕs Jason coming home?Ó

ÒHe went to go get some food. HeÕll be back home soon.Ó

ÒOk.Ó

Phoebe started walking up the stairs, but while she started climbing, she got pulled into a premonition. Because her powers have grown, she can now see the whole premonition without getting very exhausted. She also knows how to control her reactions to them so she doesn't look strange when she gets them in public. Phoebe saw Jason right in front of the Manor with dinner being attacked by Cole. He tired to call out to her, Piper and Paige, but because that was when all the kids got home, it was chaos and everybody wasn't able to hear Jason. When she pulled out of the premonition, Piper and Paige were right next to her. They both know when she gets her premonition. They both can sense it because of their power and their sisterly bond. When their powers grew, they also gained to power to sense one another when in trouble, when powers were being used against evil and when hurt. Phoebe told them her premonition with Melinda, Mackenzie and Michelle listening intensely. When Phoebe finished, Melinda came up with a plan.

ÒMom, you, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe, go watch the window where Uncle Jason was standing in front of. Me, Mack and Chelle will take care of the kidsÉ NoÉ the other way around. Me, Mack and Chelle will watch the window. WeÕre more capable than you three because of the babies. So you guys watch the kids and get them upstairs. We will try to hold off Cole as best as we can. I don't think the Power of Three of the Magical Ones will be enough. We will need the Power of SixÉ The Charmed Ones and the Magical Ones put together to get Cole back down in Hell where he belongs.Ó

ÒChelle, honey, do you think you can handle this without breaking down? Cuz you did that last time we had to do thisÉ I know heÕs your dad-Ò

ÒIÕve never been more excited to send the man who turned back to evil after I was born back down to hell!!!!Ó

ÒOkÉ. Here come the busÉ ready guys??Ó

ÒThe Power of Six can never be DEFEATED!!!Ó Stated the six of them.

BAM

ÒMommy!! Mommy!! Mommy!! Mommy!!Ó

ÒHi everybody!!!!!!Ó

ÒHey people.Ó

ÒMom! DadÕs outside!!Ó

ÒMOMMY!!!!!! DaddyÕs being attacked!!!!!!!!!!Ó

Melinda, Mackenzie and Michelle ran outside. Before Melinda or Mackenzie could say anything, Michelle shimmered outside right behind Cole.

ÒDAD!! What the hell do you think your doing??? Don't you put another finger on my step dad!!!Ó

ÒMichelleÉ. Stay away from this. This has nothing to do with you.Ó

ÒNo! He loves me like his own daughter! Let go of him, you bastard!!!Ó

ÒThatÕs no way to talk to your father, young lady.Ó

ÒHey Cole. Let go of him. He did nothing to do. You just want to get revenge on him because you think he stole Aunt Phoebe away from you. But you know that she couldn't love you anymore, so she found someone else.Ó

ÒMelindaÉ just like your mother. Always mediating everything and trying to make the best out of everything. But that's not going to work this time, sweetie.Ó

When he said that, he threw a fireball. Melinda easily deflected it back to Cole. But Cole was too quick and put Jason in front of him.

ÒNO!!!! Uncle Jason!Ó Mackenzie called Jason to her. He orbed out of harmÕs way and ended up collapsing onto Mackenzie.

ÒOwÉ Get off of me Uncle JasonÉÓ

ÒSorry honeyÉ you ok?? Thanks for saving me.Ó

The fireball hit Cole squarely in the chest. He got thrown backwards. Then, Melinda and Michelle decided to have some funÉ When Melinda threw Cole backwards, Michelle blasted a small invisible energy wall against his back, which had him flying towards Mackenzie. Mackenzie has the power to levitate and was also a major tomboy, who learned martial arts from her Aunt Phoebe, levitated up and kicked him hard in the back with the bottom of her foot towards Melinda. Then the cycle repeated itself, while with each turn, the three girls closed in, so eventually Cole got so dizzy that he couldn't even form any sort of ball or even shimmer. By the time they got him extremely dizzy and incomprehensible, the Charmed Ones had come out already and were clearly amused by the sight they were seeing. A higher-level demon being tortured by 3 young girls. They know that they have to compose themselves now because the girls powers arenÕt as advanced as theirs and after a while the girls get exhausted. And, the kids need supervision.

ÒGirls, we can now send that bastard back down to hell.Ó Phoebe said with a little giggle in the middle.

ÒOkÉ weÕre getting tired anyway.Ó

ÒWith the Power of Six, we send this demon back to hell with a mix, keeping him there, and keeping him away from here.Ó

All six of them repeated that six times in a circle they formed around Cole. At the end, they all watched Cole scream in pain while being sucked into a whirlwind down back to hell, where he belonged.

ÒWell, who wants dinner? Sara and Sam are cleaning up the kitchen for you, Michelle. Oh, and Paul and Mike came, too. That reminds me, Mel; Paul wanted to ask you something. He says itÕs really important, so I think you should go into the living room.Ó 

Piper said all of that with a sly smile on her mouth. Piper knew exactly what Paul wanted to ask Melinda.

ÒOk.Ó

The three Charmed sisters walked up the front steps arm in arm and the three Magical cousins walked up the front steps arm in arm after them. 

**Five months later**

(PaigeÕs newborn child is now 4 months oldÉ Justin Lucas.)

ÒPaul!! Ohh, this engagement ring is BEAUTIFUL!!! I don't care if its five months late! I love you so much!Ó

ÒIÕm glad you like it, Melinda. Your dad helped me pick it outÉÓ

ÒItÕs still gorgeous!Ó

ÒYou really think so?!? ItÕs soÉ plain, thoughÉÓ

ÒWell, IÕm glad its plain. I mean, it is just an engagement ring. The actual ring is the one that should be more gorgeousÉ but I don't think we should be thinking about thatÉ. I think we should be thinking about our wedding dateÉ when do you want it to be? I want it in the summerÉÓ

ÒWhatever you want, honey.Ó

ÒI love youÉ but I have to go nowÉ my sisterÕs calling me for some reasonÉ wanna come home with me? Or do you wanna go check out the house?Ó

ÒI have to do some paper work at my officeÉ and I have to organize your brotherÕs birthday party, remember? I promised him I would let him use the back climb wallÉhehe.Ó

ÒOk. Then are you gonna be at my place to have dinner?Ó

ÒYeah. IÕll go over once I finish the paper work, ok?Ó

ÒOk. Be careful. Watch out for demons of any sort, ok? If you do encounter one, just call me, Mack, any of my siblings or any of MackÕs. Whichever name comes to mind. And don't worry. I wonÕt get jealous if you call Mack instead of me, ok??Ó

ÒOk. I love you.Ó

ÒLove you too.Ó

With that, she orbed out.

When she orbed next to her sister, she was shocked at what she saw. 

- Back at the Manor - 

ÒMom!! SaraÕs knocked out! And I canÕt heal her!Ó Melinda started yelling around in the Manor as soon as she orbed in. 

ÒHoney! Melinda!! WhatÕs wrong?? WhatÕs this about Sara?Ó

ÒSara!!É SheÕsÉ sheÕs knocked outÉ and I can'tÉ canÕt healÉ canÕt heal her!! I tried to call dadÉ butÉ but he didn't resÉ respondÉ I canÕtÉ canÕt get to himÉ need MackÉÓ

ÒHoney! Who was she with when she got knocked out? (Mackenzie!! Get down here!!)Ó

ÒLindaÕs with her right now. She put up a protection field around themÉ but itÕs not gonna last longÉ we have to hurry!!Ó

ÒMelinda!! WhatÕs wrong????Ó

ÒItÕs Sara. Just follow my orbs.Ó

With that, Melinda and Mackenzie orbed out.

ÒMathew!!!Ó

Matt came running down the stairs, half sliding on the banister.

ÒYeah, mom?Ó

ÒOrb me to where Melinda and Mackenzie are. NOW.Ó

ÒOk. LetÕs go.Ó

There was a mix of blue orbs going in and gold orbs coming in at the same timeÉ Both orbs collided and Mathew, Piper, and Leo landed in a heap on the living room floor.

ÒDad!!!Ó

ÒLeo!!!Ó

ÒOh honey!É Matt!É IÕm sorry about thatÉÓ Leo felt so bad about running straight into their orbsÉ

ÒDid you hear MelindaÕs cries????Ó

ÒYeahÉ I followed her orbs hereÉ but the other Elders called me for somethingÉÓ

ÒMelinda and Mackenzie just leftÉ SaraÕs hurtÉ BadlyÉ Can you take me? Melinda says she canÕt heal her for some reason.Ó

ÒSure, honey.Ó

ÒMatt, you can go back upstairsÉ Watch over your all the kidsÉ Help Aunt Paige out, ok sweetie?Ó

ÒSure thing, mom. Love you. Love you dad.Ó

ÒLove you too, son.Ó

With that, he grabbed PiperÕs hand and orbed out with her.

- Back at the Park -

ÒMackenzie! Help me heal her. I don't think I was able to heal her earlier cuz IÕm only half whitelighter. But between you and me, I think we can.Ó

ÒBut MelindaÉ IÕm only a fourth whitelighterÉ will it work??Ó

ÒWe can only tryÉ Now help me!Ó

They both produced a golden glow from their hands, but they still couldn't get Sara back to them. Then, they both saw golden orbs appear beside themÉ

ÒDaddy!!!Ó

ÒUncle Leo??Ó

ÒHow are my big girls??? Huh??Ó

ÒOh, Daddy!! IÕve missed you so much!!!!Ó

ÒUncle Leo!! IÕve missed you!!Ó

ÒBut Sara missed you the most, daddyÉ that's why I think this demon went after herÉ cuz sheÕs the most vulnerable of us all. She and MattÉ but because Matt doesn't have an active power, the demon went after Sara.Ó

ÒMelinda, how do you know all of that? And how do you know its all true??Ó Leo went into his fatherly protectiveness, yet with a little bit of the Elder authority.

ÒWell, Linda described to me what the demon looked like. She described the same demon that went after Aunt Prue when she wanted to jump off the bridge.Ó

ÒMelinda, honey, how do you know that?? How did you know that Aunt Prue was about to commit suicide??Ó

ÒDad took me Ôup thereÕ and showed meÉÓ

ÒLeo!!! How could you take her Ôup thereÕ?? You know I don't want any of the kids Ôup thereÕ, right?Ó

ÒLook, I don't have a lot of timeÉ a lot of the witches in SF are in danger right nowÉ that's part of the reason I came back for a bit. But let me heal Sara first. Then IÕll tell you what I need the Power of the HaliwellÕs to do. This is a job that even the Power of Six may not be able to fight aloneÉ it may be one that only the bod of a family can do.Ó

With that said in an authoritative tone, he bent down and healed Sara. Sara woke up and her first instinct was to blow up the demon that attacked her from behind and started to invade her mind. But instead of seeing the demonÕs cold red eyes, she was staring straight into her fatherÕs bright blue eyes. 

ÒDaddy!!!!! IÕve missed you so much!Ó

ÒOh Sara!!! So have I, but I canÕt stay long, so we all have to get home. Your older sister has been worried sick about you, and so has your mother. Now lets go home. Melinda, you take Sara. Sara, don't even try to orb. I just healed you from a horrible wound. One that your sister couldn't even heal. Mackenzie, you take Linda. Honey, you come with me. Lets go back to the Manor.Ó

Before he could finish the word ÒManorÓ, 2 sets of blue orbs were already leaving.

ÒWell, I guess our Magical Ones know when things have to be done quickly, don't they?Ó

Leo pulled Piper into a long passionate kiss. In the middle of the kiss, he orbed them back to the Manor. They ended their kiss just before they fully materialized before the kids. They finally learned to do that before Leo finished his orbs when they were around the kids.

ÒYou sure took a long time, Dad!!!Ó 

The older girls giggled at that and the older guys chuckled. The younger kids were all confused. While Leo and Piper were orbing in, Melinda and Mackenzie had called all the kids to the living room.


End file.
